Madi Kratt S1E1: The Hidden Daugher
by People Take All The Good Ones
Summary: Chris and Aviva Kratt's daughter, Madison, is stolen by Donita Donata and Zach Varmitech. There, she learns she's supposed to hate animals but the plan backfires. When the Kratts are invited to Zach's invention show, Madison "Madi" Varmitech sees it at a chance to meet her idols. When the Kratts find out what Zach's going to do, they must rely on Madi for help.
1. Prologue

**HAI I'M MIA AND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC :D Please review? Please please please? (By the way... the characters talk!)**

 **Madi:** Yes we do!

 **Plot:** Chris and Aviva Kratt's daughter, Madison, is stolen by Donita Donata and Zach Varmitech. There, she learns she's supposed to hate animals but the plan backfires. When the Kratts are invited to Zach's invention show, Madison "Madi" Varmitech sees it at a chance to meet her idols. When the Kratts find out what Zach's going to do, they must rely on Madi for help.

 **Rating** : T for safety. (:

 **Shipping/Pairings:** Chris x Aviva (Caviva) and Martin x Koki (Moki)

 **Notes:** Kind of AU I guess xD

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Wild Kratts/its characters/anything. Just my little fanfiction account.

* * *

 _Prologue_

Aviva sighed and leaned back. Her new baby girl was crying and alive. Her and her husband, Chris Kratt, had huge smiles. Anna, the midwife, handed the newborn to Aviva.

"What are we going to name her?" Chris asked, staring into the child's eyes. "Oh, look, she's got your eyes."

Aviva smiled, tired but happy. "How about Madison?"

"Madison Kratt," Chris repeated. "Madison _Hailey_ Kratt."

"I like it." Aviva smiled. "Welcome to the Kratt family, Madison!"

That night on the Tortuga, all was _not_ right. Zach Varmitech and Donita Donata teamed up to get Madison Hailey Kratt.

"Which way?" Donita asked. "I didn't walk through the wet grass to fail!"

Zach sighed. "Zach-bot! Find the kid!"

A Zach-bot sped off in different directions until it stopped. Donita and Zach followed it to the room, and there she was. Madison Kratt, sleeping soft and sound. Donita grabbed her and then groaned.

"Those Wild Kratts have no sense of style!" Donita exclaimed.

Suddenly Madison woke up and started crying. A light turned on.

"Run!" Donita hissed.

The two, followed by the Zach-bot, ran off into the night and sped off in Zach's plane. By the time Chris and Aviva got to Madison's room, she was gone.

That night, no one on the Tortuga slept. Aviva and Chris were crying. Koki and Martin were shocked. Jimmy Z was so startled he dropped a pizza box.

At Zach's penthouse apartment, Donita and Zach were arguing what to do with Madison Kratt.

"Now what do we do with her?" Donita asked.

"Um..." Zach stuttered.

Donita rolled her eyes and snapped, "You don't have a PLAN?! Ugh."

"We turn her against the Wild Ratts!" Zach finished. "We raise her to hate animals, and when she grows up she can invent better then Aviva! But still not as good as _me,_ of course."

"We raise her?" Donita looked at Madison, who had fallen asleep. "Oh, whatever. I can design baby clothes for her."

"Madison Varmitech..." Zach smiled evilly. "You're going to help me get back at those stupid Wild Ratts!"

And it was settled. Donita and Zach would raise Madison Kratt, soon to be Madison Varmitech. They'd turn her against the Kratts, her own family, and she'd keep using animals for inventions.

But they didn't know how strong her Kratt blood was.


	2. I Do Research And Stuff

**R &R?**

 **Madi:** What does that mean?

 **Mia:** Read and Review.

 **Madi:** What? Why?

 **Mia:** My story!

 **Madi:** I'M FICTIONAL?!

 **Mia:** Yup.

 _*Madi faints*_

 **Chris:** What happened to Madi?

 **Mia:** I said she was fictional.

* * *

 _Age 14: Present Day / Madi's POV_

I sat in my room, staring at my laptop. I was doing research on the Wild Kratts team for school. They still had their creature adventures to this day with the rest of their team- Aviva (the inventor and Chris Kratt's wife), Koki (the computer lady and Martin Kratt's wife) and Jimmy Z (the Tortuga pilot). Currently I was reading about their lost daughter, mysteriously stolen at birth.

Madison Hailey Kratt wasn't as famous as her parents. I shared her first name- Madison. I went by Madi, and my name was Madi(son) Renee Varmitech-Donata. I was an average girl- 5'6", long dark brown (almost black!) hair, green eyes. I was 14. You know, your average 14-year-old girl, I guess. My hobbies included helping animals that people trapped, cooked, used for fashion or basically anything that wasn't normal. I wanted to volunteer at the zoo but my parents wouldn't let me.

Anyways, back to the Wild Kratts. They were two guys who went out and hung out with animals. They also had cool Creature Power Suits, which literally turned them into the animal that was in the disc. You slipped the disc into the center paw-shaped part and touched the animal, activate, then BAM! You're now that animal. I was a TOTAL animal lover, even though my parents thought otherwise.

My parents, by the way, were Zach Varmitech and Donita Donata. They kept telling me that animals were dumb and should only be used for robots/fashion/use. I heard they hated the Wild Kratts (or "Wild Ratts" as my dad called them) and the Kratts hated them right back. Sometimes I hated my parents, too. Our chef- Gourmand- hated the Kratts too. He like _eating_ rare animals. He was the one who taught me that rare animals were also delicious.

I told him I was vegetarian. Boy, that made him mad... But it was kind of fun. He tripped and fell over his pot and I took off with the fish, bringing them to the local aquarium. Turns out they were sea bass! I didn't care if _other people_ ate meat but I didn't like it. I knew something besides other animals had to keep the fish population down or the ecosystem would get out of whack.

I continued scrolling around on the webpage, then I went to the Wild Kratts website, which was pretty awesome. You could watch their adventures and sometimes there would be a few fail videos on there. They also had a section about Madison.

 _Madison Kratt_ , it read. My topic was the Kratts, and that included Madison. I had already done Aviva, Koki, Martin and Chris Kratt. All that remained... Madison. I scrolled down.

 _Madison Hailey Kratt is the daughter of Chris and Aviva Kratt. Someone mysteriously stole her at birth, and no one knows if she's alive or dead. She is presumed to have dark hair and brown eyes, since that was what she looked like at birth. Her birthday is June 15, and would currently be 14._

Madison Kratt could be my twin! That's what _I_ look like. And it's my birthday too! Sweet. If Madison hadn't been kidnapped, then she'd probably be my idol. One day, I wanted to join the Wild Kratts team. I'd just have to NOT ask my parents. And hopefully no one would get my fails on video.

"Madi!" my mom called. "It's time for the party. Go get dressed in that peacock feather gown."

"Yes, mother," I replied obediently. I plugged in my laptop and left it on the bed. I was surrounded by my Wild Kratts stuff- drawings of their stuff, their posters, animal figurines they had met... I was a total fan.

I grabbed the dress from my closet. It had a peacock pattern on the top and a strap that went around my neck. Then it faded into a teal gown. My mom had said I could only order dresses that were made from animals, but I had found how to get around that- hacking. I had taught myself how to hack, and I just hacked the webpage to say "Real Peacock Feather Dress" instead of "Fake Peacock Feather Dress." My mom had fell for it, I changed it back and bought the dress.

I didn't like dresses OR using most animals for clothes. Wool for clothes and blankets, though, was no problem. It didn't hurt the sheep. It actually made sheep a LOT cooler in summer! Animal prints were fine as long as they were _inspired_ by animals and not _made_ from them. Like zebra fabric patterns. I loved zebra stripes! But real zebra hide? Not okay! Elephant ivory tusks? Heck no.

"And don't forget your makeup or hair!" my mom added.

"I won't!" I called.

I put on teal eye shadow. Then came black eyeliner and mascara. I didn't like makeup either- too girly. I liked sports, the outdoors and running around.

I ran back over to my computer, entered my password and then looked at the guest list my dad had sent me.

 _Kasey, Kone, Knight, Kzen..._ No "Kratt." But would it be under "Ratt" since that was my dad's nickname for them? _Rachels, Rapols, RATT! Ratt, Aviva. Ratt, Chris. Ratt, Koki. Ratt, Martin._

Jackpot. And if I could warn the Kratts, help the animals get free, and MEET THE KRATTS! (And if you guess I squealed, you win a cookie!)

My dad had invented a) a hacking machine to steal Kratt stuff and b) "zebra-bot" rides. The zebra ride was actually a GAZELLE ride. Epic fail, dad. Wait! I had to get down to the party! And now! Before my dad showcased his stuff!

I grabbed my silver heels and then ran downstairs. Thanks to my mom, I could run in heels, which I also didn't like. Welcome to Useless Skills I Learned...


	3. We Start Planning

**LIKE ALWAYS R &R! PLEASE?**

 **Madi** : Will I get a cookie?

 **Mia:** No. Go back to your story.

 **Madi:** I hate you. Is the part where-

 **Aviva:** MADI! No spoilers.

 **Madi:** Fine.

* * *

 _Still Madi's POV_

I ran all the way down to the room where it was all going to happen. There was a grand staircase leading down to the wooden floor, and a stage after the wooden floor. My parents stood at the top of the staircase welcoming people. Kind of like a wedding set up I guess, minus the white dresses and presents.

"Oh, Madi! You look absolutely lovely!" My mom smiled. "We're going to India and getting you more peacock feathers!"

"Um... Are those Wild Kratts here?" I asked, then caught my dad's eyes. "Um, Wild _Ratts._ "

"Yeah. And I'm going to prove to everyone here that I'm a better inventor then Aviva!" my dad exclaimed. "If you see them, make sure to tell her that."

"Okay, thanks! And I believe you!" I exclaimed. _Not._ My dad's inventions... failed. Part of that was my fault, though. But _Aviva_ had invented Creature Power Suits, Buzz Bikes, the Tortuga, the miniaturizer... The list went on and on!

I walked down the staircase and scanned for the Kratts as I did. Where were they... Hey! Maybe I could interview them for school and talk about a job...

There they were! They were off to the right- all four of them. Aviva, Koki, Chris and Martin. Aviva was wearing a purple sleeveless floor length lacy dress. Koki wore an orange strapless dress with a slit. Chris and Martin wore suits. Typical guy. My mom had taught me a bunch of different (read- useless) fashion stuff. I had paid attention, but I didn't like it that much.

When I got down the stairs, I walked over. "Um, hi."

 _That must have sounded_ so _stupid to them!_ I thought.

"Hey!" Chris exclaimed.

"Wait, aren't you Madison Varmitech?" Aviva asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Um, yeah," I replied. "I go by Madi though."

"Wow. She looks a lot like you, Aviva." Martin looked between me and Aviva, then said, "Wow. It's close."

Chris looked at us too. "You're right, bro! Except she's got my eye color."

"You're right!" Koki exclaimed.

"Next thing you know you'll say she's my daughter..." Aviva rolled her eyes and then gasped. "Wait. Is she?"

I shrugged. "I have no clue. My parents never said if I was adopted or not."

"I didn't think Zach would go that far..." Chris added.

"Would he?" Martin asked.

"So what brings you over by the Kratt world?" Koki asked. "I thought your parents hated animals."

"They do. I don't," I answered.

"Kratt blood?" Chris suggested. "A Kratt would _never_ hate an animal."

"But anyways, ANIMALS!" I exclaim-whispered. "Zach's making a 'pony-bot' with what he thinks are zebras. It's actually gazelles!"

"Typical Zach." Martin rolled his eyes. "He can't tell a zebra from a lion."

I laughed. "True. But they're going to be used as pony bots."

"Riding a gazelle?!" Chris asked. "Where are they?"

"Also, he made something to hack the Tortuga. Where is it?" I asked.

"Hack the Tortuga?!" Aviva exclaimed. "How dare he! Where's that at?"

"The gazelles are in the basement and the hacking machine's in the basement too. Where's the Tortuga?" I asked.

"It's on the roof," Koki answered. "Jimmy's in it, and he's probably sleeping."

"To the creature rescue!" Martin and Chris exclaimed.

"Not so fast," I replied. "Someone's gotta defend the Tortuga, or else my dad's going to have your tech stuff."

"We're all headed to the basement. He is _not_ getting the Tortuga." Aviva narrowed her eyes.

"He's got Zach-bots and ex-government hackers trying to keep YOU guys out! That part of the basement's also locked with like a thousand locks," I whispered, looking behind me. "We split up."

"Wait. How do we not know this is a trap?" Koki asked.

I thought about it for a minute. "Come with me. I'll prove the gazelles. I can't get into the basement."

I took off running. Martin and Chris shrugged, then followed me. Koki and Aviva sighed and followed.

* * *

I led them to my room.

"Wow... There's more Wild Kratts stuff here then in the Tortuga!" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I'm a fan," I replied, tapping on my computer. Hacking into the security cameras was fun. Within a few minutes I was in. The poor gazelles looked so sad. They had a saddle and bridle that controlled them. There wasn't even a saddle pad to protect the gazelle's back from the saddle! Dad, that's just MEAN!

"Here."

I turned around the computer.

Chris gasped. "We've got to save those gazelles!"

"Now do you believe me?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"How'd you...?" Aviva asked.

"Hack?" I finished. "My dad makes most of his passwords the same. It's _betterthenaviva2_ or _wildratts._ Depending on his mood."

I smiled at Aviva.

"Kratt bros, you save the gazelles. Koki and I will go back to the Tortuga." Aviva then looked at me and smiled back like I actually _was_ her kid. "And Madi, you come with us."

"Sure!" I exclaimed, then ran over to the my dresser, pulled out one of my drawers, grabbed a set of keys and tossed them at Chris. "Keys to the gazelle door."

"Don't get discovered," Koki warned.

"We won't!" Martin exclaimed. "Uh, how exactly do you get to the basement?"

"Go back to the first room, walk out the door on the right, then go to the end of the hall. Last door on the left leads to the basement stairs," I replied. "The gazelle door is... well, I actually don't know. Just try the key on all of them. It's the pink one. Don't. Get. Caught."

"We won't!" Chris exclaimed.

"We have like... 30 minutes, max," I added. "So hurry."

"Where's the nearest way to the Tortuga?" Koki asked.

"Up the back stairs." I replied. "This way."

I tossed my heels into my closet, put on black flats and ran up to the roof with Aviva and Koki in tow.


	4. The Drama Begins

**R &R? :D And btw, if any of the science stuff is wrong, this is why I have a bad grade xD**

 **KUG- Thank you! :D**

 **Madi:** Who?

 **Mia:** KUG, the person who reviewed  & followed the story, which _you_ should be in right now!

 **Madi** : ...I hate you sometimes.

 **Mia:** I know.

* * *

When we got the the Tortuga, I almost freaked out. It was way cooler then I had ever dreamed. Everything was amazing. Cue the fabulous music!

"Holy..." I looked around. "This... Wow!"

Aviva laughed. "Thanks. Now, when's he going to try and hack it?"

"He never told me," I replied honestly. "I'd assume while you were watching the gazelles, at 7:30. He thinks no one'll be here."

Aviva and I sat down

"So we wait," Aviva replied. "You want to come along with us?"

That took me by surprise, but I was _totally_ happy! "Uh, yeah! But then my parents would track me down..."

"Unless you're my daughter." Aviva replied. "Then _Zach's_ in trouble.

"So... how do we test that?" I asked. "DNA test?"

"Yeah." Aviva replied.

I thought about it. Coming along with the Kratts?! That would be amazing! I'd break free of my parents' animal-less prison for me, but then I couldn't save the animals that they used. But on the other side, _KRATTS!_ My dad usually went places to _get_ the animals. The Kratts stopped him. I'd made up my mind. I was going with the Kratts.

As we waited, Aviva took a blood sample from herself and me. Then we sat around in the Tortuga, waiting for some alarm to go off or something.

"So... How did you turn out liking animals?" Aviva asked. "I thought Zach would make you hate them."

"He can't make me," I answered. "I think animals are cute. I'm a vegetarian, and Gourmand-" Aviva narrowed her eyes- "is our chef."

"Gourmand." Aviva repeated. "He tries to cook all the animals."

"I know. Once he tried cooking a sea bass," I replied. "A striped sea bass. It was pretty big, too. I stole it and turned it into the aquarium."

"So you're like a member of the team already." Aviva smiled. "That's what the bros do. Save animals. And test new inventions."

I laughed. "Yeah. Hopefully Chris and Martin don't get discovered. Hopefully my d- Zach- won't use them as his new minions or something."

"He wouldn't do that... would he?" Aviva asked.

"No idea." I shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's 7:30..." Aviva looked at the clock. "Anything?"

"Nothing," Koki replied.

* * *

"WILD RATTS!"

I recognized that voice anywhere, and I hid. It was my dad/Zach. I jumped under the main miniaturizer in the Tortuga. _Thud!_ I then peeked around and looked up at the screen.

"That's Wild Kratts!" Aviva snapped.

 _Duh,_ I thought.

"Whatever!" my dad replied, rolling his eyes. "Look who I have!"

The screen changed to the Kratt brothers, being held hostage. I gasped, along with Aviva and Koki.

"Now give me your miniaturizer if you want them back!" my dad demanded. "And my daughter!"

 _YOUR daughter? Unless you stole me!_ I thought.

"Never!" Aviva replied. "That miniaturizer is _ours!_ "

My dad had apparently tried to steal the technology before. I remembered one time I read about- the race for the hippopotamus disk. Zach had tried to get it, but apparently the disks had a _lot_ of security on them. Good for Aviva!

"And you steal _my_ Madison to replace _yours?_ " my dad asked.

Aviva paused. That's when I noticed, in the silence, that it wasn't the best idea to _jump_ behind the miniaturizer. I sat up and pulled up my dress. I was too lazy to change our of my shorts, so I still had those on. My knee was turning purple. Oops.

"How do you even know if she's _your_ Madison?" Aviva asked. "You stole _her_ from _me_ and then I stole her back."

"GIVE HER BACK!" my dad snapped.

"No, I don't think so." Aviva replied sassily.

I was able to hear Koki gasp. The hacking had started. She began typing frantically, and I knew I had to help. I started crawling over towards her.

"Madison Renee Varmitech! Where are you? You're coming home! NOW!" my dad demanded.

I knew if I got to Koki, he'd see me. But if I didn't, the Tortuga could be hacked. Then I noticed Aviva's computer station, complete with the Creature Power disc maker. Me and Aviva's result was in. If it said _related_ I could use it against my dad. If it didn't, I was doomed. Also, I had to free the Kratts. Jimmy was sleeping at his station with his master control.

 _His master control._

I could use the teleporter. I'd just need a good Creature Power disc and part of that animal- a feather, slime, something... Something with claws that could use my key to open the lock. Peregrine falcon maybe. Good for taking out Zach-bots. That's what the Kratts did while my mom made me go to that _stupid_ fashion show. I saw the disc cases _and_ a feather... a peregrine falcon's. Just to get to them. They were by Jimmy's work station too.

I peeked at Koki's screen. It needed a password, and the hint was: _The newest invention and its number._ Hmm... zebrabot38. It must be. He called them zebra bots, and it was invention 38. I looked around for a paper and pen. No paper, but I saw a pen. So I wrote on my hand instead.

Then I popped up as Aviva was arguing with Zach. "Dad! I'm here!"

Instantly the arguing stopped. "Get back here, young lady!"

"Make me!" I exclaimed. "But what if a _PEREGRINE FALCON_ appeared out of nowhere? Or a _CREATURE POWER DISC?!_ "

I made my way over to Koki and flashed her the message on my hand. She nodded and began typing. I walked over to Jimmy's station.

"Dad," I began, "Release the Kratts and I'll come back. Trust me."

My dad sighed. "Let the Kratts free."

"One more thing," I added, tossing the discs and feather into the teleporter, "don't let me do... THIS!"

And I pushed the button on the master control.


	5. The End Of The Story, For Now

**R &R?**

 **Madi:** Start the story! I wanna read the next part!

 **Mia:** You're IN the story.

 **Madi:** Oh. Right. THIS IS MY FAV! PART 3

 **Everyone else:** NO SPOILERS!

 **Madi:** I wasn't! Jeez.

* * *

 _"Dad," I began, "Release the Kratts and I'll come back. Trust me."_

 _My dad sighed. "Let the Kratts free."_

 _"One more thing," I added, tossing the discs and feather into the teleporter, "don't let me do... THIS!"_

 _And I pushed the button on the master control._

The teleporter worked, although my aim was terrible. The discs landed to the side along with the feather. The Kratt brothers ran towards it.

"ZACH-BOTS! GET IT!" my dad demanded.

It looked close. I hoped I didn't blow it. Luckily, the Kratts got there first, slipped the discs in and touched the feather.

"ACTIVATE PEREGRINE FALCON POWERS!"

 _BAM!_ The Kratts turned into peregrine falcons. Then they began taking out Zach-bots, one by one. My dad kept summoning more.

"Madison Renee Varmitech!" he snapped. "Why are you on _their_ side?!"

"Have you _seen_ my room?!" I asked.

"Ugh!" My dad stomped his foot. "It's not fair! I _hate_ animals!"

 _I think we all know that,_ I thought.

Soon the Kratts had taken out all the Zach-bots and left them in a big pile. Chris took the pink key out of his pocket and unlocked the gazelle door. The gazelles all ran out as fast as they could. I didn't blame them.

"Get home, Madison Renee Varmitech." My dad narrowed his eyes. _"Now."_

"No." I replied. "I like animals. I'm not going to keep watching you use them for random stuff that _never even works!_ "

"Plus," Aviva added, "she's coming with _us!_ "

"Heck yeah!" I exclaimed.

"Hey... Where'd the Wild Ratts go?" Zach/my dad asked. I was totally willing to let go of the "my dad" and just call him "Zach".

"You mean us?"

Martin and Chris had snuck into the Tortuga, still in peregrine falcon mode. I laughed. They were fast runners! There was no way Zach was getting me back now! I remembered the song _Let It Go_ and thought, _Yeah. The past_ is _in the past._

"AGHH! Madi, we had a deal. Get. Back. Here. NOW!" Zach exclaimed.

I folded my arms. "No."

I walked over to Aviva's computer and read the result: _MATCH._

"Madison Renee Var-" Zach began.

"Madison Hailey Kratt, you mean!" I smirked.

"What?" Zach asked.

"I'm not your daughter after all, am I?" I asked. "I'm really Madison Kratt, and _you're_ the one who took me!"

"You have no proof!"

"Oh, really?" Aviva asked, turning her computer screen. "Look at this. I took a blood sample from Madi and myself, and they match!"

"It was Donita's idea!" Zach protested.

"Ex-CUSE me?"

That was Donita. She'd made her way downstairs to see what the hold-up was, I guess. She wanted to get on with the party. I snickered.

"Uh, Donita!" Zach stammered.

"YOU were the one with this idea. YOU wanted the kid. YOU wanted her to become better then Aviva. YOU wanted to turn her against the Kratts. It was YOUR idea!" Donita snapped.

"AGHH! I'll get you next time, Wild Ratts!" Zach exclaimed. "And you, Madison!"

"That's Wild Kratts!" we all exclaimed, except for Jimmy, who fell out of his chair, startled. Zach disappeared.

"What did I miss?" Jimmy asked.

We all laughed.

"It's a long story.

* * *

"And _that,_ " I finished, "is the story of me."

We had just finished explaining everything to Jimmy, who had slept through everything. He wasn't too mad I borrowed his controller since I didn't damage it and I wasn't going to keep it.

"Why'd you pick peregrine falcon?" Martin asked. "It's an _awesome_ creature power, though."

"I just saw the discs and the feather and was like, _'Oh! There's a creature power they took Zach-bots down with before. That sounds like a good idea!'_ Then I just did the teleport thing." I replied.

"How'd you know about the teleporter?" Chris asked.

"My school report. It's on all of you as a team," I answered. "Your webpage told how."

"So, I invited her to join the team. Any objections?" Aviva asked, putting her arm around me. We were about the same height, which was pretty cool. No one objected.

"Okay then!" I smiled. "Great!"

"Tomorrow, we're taking you shopping." Aviva laughed. "I doubt you want to wear that dress everywhere."

"I _hate_ girly stuff," I replied. "That's why I tossed those heels in my closet. Except for the color pink. I think it's fine, and it goes with my favorite color- light teal!"

"Welcome to the Kratt family."

My parents- my _real_ parents- stood on either side of me, and a picture was taken. That moment was perfect, and I hoped it'd stay that way. I knew where I belonged, and I _finally_ joined the Wild Kratts team.

"Perfect."

And it was.

* * *

 _Zach and Donita: Third Person_

"You LET HER GET AWAY?!" Donita screeched.

"I did _not!_ " Zach objected. "She wouldn't come back! She wanted to stick with those Wild Ratts! Ugh!"

"Sure she wouldn't," Donita replied. "Dabio! Get the jet. We're going back to the mansion."

"Donita!" Zach groaned. "I'll get those Wild Ratts back if it's the last thing I do!"

Donita flew off into the night, and Zach thought what he should do next.

* * *

 **So, did you like it?**

 **Madi:** Being kidnapped? Um no.

 **Mia: THE STORY!**

 **Madi:** I am fab.

 **Mia: THE SEQUEL IS UP! It's called _Madi and the Chincoteague Ponies._**


	6. Next Time On Wild Kratts

**NEXT TIME ON** ** _WILD KRATTS..._**

* * *

 _"_ _Dear Madi, it's time to get off the website if you want to get a say in where we're going today. -Dad."_

"So where will we go today?"

"TO CHINCOTEAGUE ISLAND!"

 _"Madi?!"_

"EMMA! ALLIE!"

"Since when are you Madi Kratt?"

"I got my pony. A cream colored filly! But Allie's right. There were only, like, 15 ponies! There were 150 ponies, and they were going to sell off 50 of them. There were 165 total yesterday, but some mysteriously vanished."

"You can use- Hey! Where's Hannah?! She disappeared from under our noses!"

"I wonder if Zach has found out what a pony is."

"That's _Hannah's_ whinny!"

"Hello, Wild Ratts. Hello, little brat. Hello, other brats."

"HANNAH!"


End file.
